


Teach Me How to Love

by yowamushi29



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Fiction, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nudity, Poisoning, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yowamushi29/pseuds/yowamushi29
Summary: Almost a year later, when Conner joined the Titans, Dick demanded that the members teach the boy general matters, how this works, how that works. After an unexpected event with Dick, he ends up having a certain interest in the boy, and ends up being attracted to him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 4





	Teach Me How to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably regret posting this. It's been a long time since I wrote this story, but I only posted it now, so my writing has changed a lot now. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Day One**

\- Are you sure you want to do this? - Donna asks.

\- It may be necessary. At least the basic things. - Says Dick.

\- Do we look like a teacher? How do we teach him? - Answer Hank.

\- Guys, but doesn't he have Lex's genetics? I think with some effort he can remember. - Gar asks.

Dick gathered the Titans to talk about the new member: Conner Kent. Since his mental age is practically that of a child, he needs to learn certain things considered important. Dick thinks this is essential to help in the missions.

\- This is ridiculous. We're not going to let him become a nerd like you. - said Rachel.

\- Let him, man. I think only the super strength, heat vision, among others, can handle it.

\- Hi, guys. What are you all doing?

Conner shows up by surprise in the kitchen, this time with clothes. Everyone is in an awkward silence, until Rose starts talking:

\- They want to turn you into a jerk.

\- What Rose meant is that we want to-

\- Not us, you. - Hank corrects Dick.

\- Yeah, whatever. We want you to have... knowledge.

\- It means, this is gonna turn into a school.

\- Is that necessary? - Conner asks.

\- See? Even Conner thinks this is nonsense.

After that, Dick dismissed everyone and stayed alone with Conner. He approached the boy, with his hands in his pocket, and faced him with a certain rigidity but patience.

\- Look, I just want you to learn about our modern world. How they work, what this is, what that is, I'm not necessarily talking about school subjects.

Conner was indecisive and hesitated a lot if he would accept that Dick and the others teach him about the world. He ended up remembering the day Garfield said he could turn into a tiger, but Conner didn't know what that was.

\- All right, I accept. If you think it's better for me...

\- I guarantee, it will be good for you.

\- One good thing is that I learn fast, so I think you won't lose much patience with me.

\- They may not like it at first, but I think they will get used to it. Well, I think it won't take long, it can last only a few weeks or more.

\- All right, I'll check on Krypto.

Conner smiles sideways and walks out to his room. Dick stays in the kitchen for a long time, still remembering the smile the other gave. Fortunately, he is interrupted from his thoughts when Gar snaps his fingers near him.

\- Wake up, Dick. You've been here for a long time. - After that, he still remains lucid but slowly returns to his senses.

\- Are you crazy, Gar? - Dick is frustrated because he was feeling very happy seeing and reviewing Conner's smile.

\- What is it? I just woke you up from your trance. If I hadn't done that, you would have been there all day. What are you stressed about?

\- Nothing, it's just Conner's thing. Since you're close to him, you could help me with that. Oh, please.

Gar hesitated a little but remembered that he didn't have much to do and that helping him could make time go by faster.

\- Okay, I'll help you. I just don't know if the rest of the group will help.

\- Jason and Rose could help too. They are young people like you and they shouldn't have anything important to do, unlike Donna, Kory and Hank.

\- It would be great to have their cooperation. When do I start?

\- I don't know for sure, but tomorrow would be great. While you teach Conner, we're going out to do something. Besides, could you just try to get Jason and Rose to help?

Gar sighs.

\- Okay, I'll try. If they don't want to, I'll take care of the big guy myself.

\- Good luck.

\- Hey, since you want it so bad, why don't you teach him too?!

This question made Dick keep quiet for a while, as if he was thinking of an answer.

\- I'm not sure if I'll have time. But anything, I'll talk to him.

\- Okay, I'll check on Conner.

Garfield leaves the kitchen looking for Conner, walking with his scratch card in his hand, until he bumps into Rachel leaving the training room.

\- Hi, Gar.

\- Hey, Rachel, you sweaty, huh?

\- Yeah, I was finally able to enjoy the training more after controlling my powers and not attacking Jason anymore. - She gives such a beautiful smile that she made Garfield blush. He gulps dry and tries to concentrate on what he wanted to do at that moment.

\- Yeah, I need to see Conner now, can we talk later?

\- Sure, besides, I have to take a really long bath.

\- Enjoy.

Since Rachel went to Donna's planet to try to resurrect her, she arrived more mature, knowing how to control her powers and emotions. That encounter with Trigon was not as planned, he may appear very soon. Anyway, we still have Conner, Kory, Donna and me, the only ones with powers. I mean, Rose can't die, but she has nothing so special.

Returning to his senses, Gar walked to Conner's room and heard some strange noises, but began to hear Krypto's panting breath. He was the one doing it, I think jumping on the bed or something. He knocked on the door and was quickly answered by Conner.

\- Hi, big guy. I stopped by to see you. Are you okay?

His hair looked a little messed up and his clothes were covered in fur, so Krypto probably wouldn't stop.

\- Hi, excuse my appearance, Krypto wanted to play, but Dick and the others wouldn't like him running around, so I told him to stay inside, which was not a good idea, as you can see.

\- Got it. Can I come in?

\- Yes, of course you can.

The bigger one gave the other one some space to enter and saw that his room was a zone. His computer was on, a notebook was on the table, with scribbles or things like that. Maybe, a conceptual map? I could also see that the topic was one of his parents: Superman. Besides, there was something else, Supergirl.

\- Who is Supergirl?

\- From what I researched, she is my father's cousin. I don't know where she is, but I plan to meet her.

\- Should we tell Dick?

No. Well, she's in National City, but it doesn't seem to exist. Something's wrong.

\- Never heard of it. Look, she could be anywhere or she couldn't even be on this planet.

\- Gar, please! I want to find my family. I can't live trapped in a tower, making your missions easier with my powers.

\- I'm just saying it's still too early for that! We have to talk to Dick and he'll figure it all out, okay?

\- Then everything here is Dick who will solve it.

\- He just wants us to be safe. That's all. I came here to see you, but you don't seem to need me at the moment.

\- I'm sorry, I overreacted.

\- It's okay. We all feel trapped sometimes. Any day now we can run away from Dick and have some fun.

\- Sure. And find Supergirl and Superman.

\- They can't be here. You haven't had any news of a woman or a man flying around.

\- In fact, I need a hero name. Superman 2.0? Super Junior?

\- Those names are awful, and Super Junior already exists. Let's not be too hasty with this, it takes a while to choose a name.

\- Do you have a hero name?

\- Not yet. Just Dick, Hank, Jason, Dawn and Donna.

\- What are they?

\- Nightwing, Hawk, Robin, Dove and Wonder Woman, respectively.

\- That's much better, I won't reveal anyone's identity.

\- For God's sake, please memorize these names.

They both laughed and talked for hours and Conner always kept filling Gar's sack, speaking several hero names that certainly wouldn't make a good impression. They got tired and remained in an uncomfortable silence until Conner started talking again.

\- Gar, have you ever fallen in love once?

He was silent with an expression on the face of someone who doesn't want to talk, but decided to tell the truth.

\- Already. It's someone from the tower.

\- Who is it? - Gar is surprised by Conner's curiosity. He gets into bed and faces the biggest one.

\- You promise you won't talk?

\- I promise.

\- It's Rachel. - Conner was surprised, but not so much.

\- Wow. I was suspicious, but I wasn't so sure.

\- What?

\- I'm not that dumb, Gar. I've seen the way you look at her, it's different with others.

\- Okay, forget it. What about you, Conner?

\- At the moment, nobody.

\- Really? You've been here almost a year and you don't feel anything for anyone?

\- No.

\- Maybe not now, then you will.

\- Ok, then.

\- So, I think dinner's ready, come on.

The two of them had lost track of time and didn't realize it was already dark. They went to the kitchen and found Hank staring at them.

\- Where were you all this time?

\- In the bedroom, chilling. Why?

\- Kory thought you had escaped and went looking for you, together with Dick. But they must be back by now, very pissed off.

As soon as Hank said that, they both showed up in the kitchen, not looking very happy.

\- Hey, where were you? - Gar said trying to calm down the situation, but it wasn't working out.

\- Looking for you assholes. Actually, where were you two? - Kory asked.

\- We were in the room the whole time. And you asked me to see Conner!

\- Yeah, but you were taking too long, I thought you got bored and decided to run. - Dick took a deep breath and went to Conner. Your mood seems to have changed when you saw him. - I'm glad you didn't make up your mind to run away and don't even think about doing that. At least, let me know.

\- Okay.

Dick and Conner were alone in the kitchen, except Dawn who was making dinner. The bigger one had been very worried about them and wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to both of them.

\- He is agitated. He must have almost died when he thought we ran away.

\- I did, but forget about it. Let's just eat in peace and relax. Tomorrow we start "classes". Although I'm afraid of what Rose and Jason will say to you, Gar and Rachel will figure it out.

\- And what could she say to me?

\- I don't know, that's why I'm afraid.

Conner just confirmed it with his head and sat down at the table. Dick accompanied him and surprised him with the dish, it was something different than what they had seen before.

\- What the fuck is that?

\- It's Okonomiyaki. It's a famous Japanese dish.

\- It's everything Dawn does for us.

\- It must be good, it's great to try different things.

Dick made a face of disgust for the food, but he sighed and took a piece with a fork. He looked, hesitated and tried it. When he tasted some of the food, his expression changed and he started to like the new plate.

\- He was right. It's good to try new things.

\- I told you.

\- Well, I'll call the others, make yourselves comfortable.

Dawn left the kitchen and left them alone again. Dick kept eating desperately because he liked the new food too much and Conner just watched the other one, surprised, because he was so hungry.

\- Eat slowly.

\- I'm sorry. I was very stressed these days and stress makes me eat compulsively. That must be why I'm losing my shape.

\- Don't worry about going out like that for a while, you'll be able to go back to "normal" tomorrow or any day.

\- Thanks, Conner. - The two of them smiled at each other, however, the weather got tense and they tried to focus on something else. - The rest of the group, or at least the older ones, are having a night of drinks, so I wanted to know if you could participate.

\- What exactly are you going to drink?

\- Something alcoholic. Vodka, Whisky, anything with alcohol. Can you get drunk?

\- I don't know that kind of drink, but it's good to try it; I don't know if I can get drunk, whatever that means, but I think so. Will you?

\- Maybe. I don't feel like it. I think I'll drink a little bit, why?

\- Because I'm more used to talking to you and I'll end up feeling isolated with them.

\- All right, I'll go with you. In fact, you need someone to take you home when you're drunk.

\- Is being drunk something bad?

\- Not too bad. You just get slower, you don't think straight, but you'll get better the next day.

\- Rachel was watching something that said melted cheese is good for hangovers. Maybe that's good for me.

\- Yeah, for sure...

When they finished the conversation, the others showed up to taste the new meal and had the same reaction as Dick, however, everyone liked the food. After the youngest went to their rooms, the others were getting ready to go to a bar. In the car, Dick and Kory stayed in the front seats and Hank, Dawn and Conner in the back seat. The minor was not happy to be in that place and ended up shrinking in place, looking at the window. With this, he ended up feeling better, but started to get sad again when he heard the others laughing too much. He sighed and sighed until he reached his destination. He was no longer with the same excitement as before, but Dick would certainly try to cheer him up.

\- He seems to be rigid on the outside, but on the inside Dick is a good person, I know that. So he will always try to seek happiness in others. - Conner thought.

As he left the vehicle, Conner took a good look at the bar and felt indecisive. "Is it going to be nice?", "Is it good there?". Questions like that popped into his head.

He was awakened from his thoughts by Dick, who patted him on the back, calling him in. As soon as he entered the bar, he felt comfortable, several people together talking harmoniously and drinking, he felt a feeling of joy.

\- A warning: Things don't get very good here when night comes, kid. - He warned Hank.

\- What happens?

\- Well, people drink too much, alcohol takes over, they get violent and sometimes there are fights. But don't worry, we can leave if things get ugly.

Conner looked scared, looking at everyone as if something was wrong. Dick noticed this and went to the boy to calm him down.

\- You don't look very happy, Conner.

\- After Hank told me about people getting violent, I got a little scared.

\- Relax, nothing will happen. This happens in rare cases, very rare. This reminds me of Gotham.

\- Who is Gotham?

\- It's not who, it's what. Gotham is a city dominated by violence, where Batman lives.

\- Batman?

\- Yeah, he's like us. Always saving the world.

\- Have you met him? - Conner was excited to hear about a new hero in that city.

Yeah, he's my dad and Jason's dad too. Actually, foster dad.

\- Did your parents die?

\- Yes. - Dick didn't feel comfortable approaching his parent's death again, and the other one realized it, too.

\- You don't have to tell me how it was, that's enough. Anyway, let's drink!

\- What will you have? There's whiskey, vodka, beer...

\- I don't know, vodka maybe?

\- Wow, that one's pretty strong. Are you sure?

\- Yeah. I'll have that one.

\- Okay, if you complain, it's not my fault. Waiter, bring two glasses of vodka. I'll take it with you too, just to try it.

\- Okay.

Quickly, the waiter filled the glasses and gave them both drinks. Conner sighed and took a sip. Dick already knew what was going to happen and just watched with a smile on his face. The minor contracted his face, his eyes watered and started coughing.

\- I told you. - Dick spoke, taking the glass to his mouth then and taking the liquid. He had almost the same reaction as Conner, because he hadn't taken this kind of drink for a while. - I need to buy one of those any day.

\- I did not like it very much. It comes down burning the throat, it's a horrible feeling. How can you take it?

\- With time you get used to it. In fact, I'll only let you drink it today. I don't want you to end up addicted.

\- Four more glasses please. This time, all these are for me.

\- Are you crazy?! I thought about it and decided not to get you drunk. It's not a good feeling, I'm serious.

\- Please, Dick. Like you said, just today.

\- Yeah, but I warned you, you won't even come complaining the next morning.

\- I won't.

\- Hmph.

…

After several glasses of various beverages, Conner began to be altered. He soon ordered the bottle, leaving Dick and the others impressed.

\- Hey, don't you think he better stop? - He whispered Dawn in Dick's ear.

\- Leave it, he didn't want that? - Hank got in the way. - Acting like that, he must have a very heavy head, and he wants to get rid of whatever is bothering him. It's just my theory. - They both looked at each other, realizing that what Hank said made a little sense.

\- Conner. Conner! Hey, that's enough. - Said Dawn taking the bottle out of his hands. - Let's go home, you don't look so good.

\- No...I don't want to. Just leave me alone.

\- Yeah, we gotta go, he's too drunk.

\- Hey! Get your hand off me! You think you're the one to do this? - Dick tries to get him out of the bar, but the other one keeps resisting. - You, Dick, are a selfish, who only thinks about himself, wants to keep us in captivity, only to satisfy yourself in your missions. You don't even care about me and my family.

\- We have to get him out of here now, before he punches someone!

\- Is there a problem there? - A guy asked them. - No, it's okay, we're already leaving.

Leaving the bar, Conner seems out of control, angry, and refuses to get in the car. This time, Hank grabs the kid's arm and pulls him hard, making him jump forward. His face gets more rancor and Conner raises his fist, getting ready to punch Hank. Quickly, Dick puts himself in front of the bigger one and is thrown away. He gets up with difficulty, coughing and spitting blood. He could barely breathe. Conner realized what he did and went to Dick to help him get up.

\- Dick, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that!

\- I know... it's okay, let's go home.

Hank offers to help Dick and takes him out of Conner's arms. Dawn looks at him with a certain fear and after he notices his observation, he looks away. The minor was embarrassed and didn't want to get in the vehicle.

\- I...think I'll fly.

\- No, come with us, please. - Dick said in a husky voice. He walked to the minor with difficulty and Conner entwined his arms on his back. - And also, you can't fly.

\- But I hurted you, I shouldn't forgive myself like that.

\- I'm not forgiving you, I just don't want you to be alone. Maybe I'll forgive you for a moment, since you were drunk.

\- Thanks a lot. I never want to drink again.

\- After we get home, let everybody go to sleep, I want to talk to you.

\- All right, let's go.

\- Couple of lovebirds, are you finished there? We have to go.

Everyone laughed except Hank, who really wanted to leave and so they went to the Tower. The adrenaline effect was already passing and Conner started to feel the alcohol taking over again. He asked to lie on Dick's shoulder, the same allowed. He felt he was about to vomit, so he told Hank to speed up.

**Continues in After Crisis...**


End file.
